


À se retrouver le bec dans l'eau

by malurette



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: De bons présages, Ducks, Gen, One Shot, Rampa, Saint James Park's ducks, Spies
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où une mission secrète se voit compromise par deux promeneurs lambda. La rencontre autour des canards de Saint James Park serait elle victime de son propre succès ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	À se retrouver le bec dans l'eau

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** À se retrouver le bec dans l’eau  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Good omens  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** un agent secret, des canards, et Aziraphale/Crowley  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** "agent secret" + contrainte accessoire "sans dialogue" 31_jours ( janv. '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 900

L’agent S. avait pris soin d’arriver un peu en avance, pour avoir le temps de repérer les lieux, mais pas trop, pour éviter de paraître louche, à muser trop longtemps près du lac. Avait-il bien fait, ou avait-il gaffé, il n’avait pas encore pu conclure : deux hommes occupaient déjà l’endroit. Deux.  
Or, son contact devait être seul.

Alors, était-il arrivé lui-même extrêmement en avance et avait-il été victime d’un quiproquo ou d’un contre-espion ? ou ces deux-là n’étaient-ils que des trouble-fête risquant de faire capoter la rencontre discrète ?  
Deux bonshommes nourrissant les canards du parc, ça n’avait rien d’exceptionnel. Deux paires de bonshommes nourrissant les mêmes canards, en revanche, ça attirait tout de suite l’œil. Même, c’était carrément louche.  
Zut.

Pourvu qu’ils s’en aillent vite. Sinon, à les guetter comme ça, il allait peut-être se faire repérer. Nourrir les canards, incognito : rien de plus discret ? ben voyons !  
En plus, ils n’avaient pas l’air d’être des agents secrets. Oui, bien sûr, un bon agent doit être tellement discret qu’on ne remarque pas qu’il en est, mais eux, là, se comportaient trop bizarrement. Quelque chose, dans leurs gestes, lui semblait déplacé. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à deux inconnus amenés côte à côté par le hasard du nourrissage de canards. Plutôt à deux vieilles connaissances, à des amis.

Mais personne ne va nourrir les canards du parc St-James avec un ami !  
C’était louche. Vraiment louche. Et en plus, son contact était presque en retard.  
Pourvu que ça ne soit pas ces deux zigotos qui le tiennent prudemment éloigné ! parce que lui ne pouvait pas bouger de ce côté-là de l’étang : l’endroit avait été bien spécifié. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d’aller tenter sa chance un peu plus loin, l’autre risquait de ne pas l’approcher s’il n’était pas sûr de son coup…

‘manquerait que ça. Flinguer une mission parce que deux hurluberlus nourrissaient les canards à leur place !?  
Non parce que, en plus, plus il regardait, plus il les trouvait bizarres. En fait d’amis, c’était peut-être même plus. Leur langage corporel, l’un vers l’autre… dénotait une tension certaine. Qu’il était forcé de reconnaître comme sexuelle. Merde.

Il avait affaire à un couple d’amoureux qui nourrissait les canards là où il aurait dû rencontrer un agent spécial du Noh pour réceptionner un microfilm et le transmettre à un supérieur qu’il ne connaissait que de nom. Ou plutôt un futur couple. Ils avaient l’air de n’en être qu’aux premières approches.  
Il les scruta avec une attention accrue : une idée saugrenue au possible venait de lui traverser l’esprit. Et si l’un des deux était son contact et qu’il était tombé par hasard sur un bel inconnu et en ait oublié sa mission ?

…Non, aucun des deux ne portait le signe distinctif qui devait lui permettre de le reconnaître, si nourrir les canards n’avait été suffisant. Mais ils étaient louches dans leur genre, se répéta-t-il.  
Peut-être, finalement, même s’ils n’en avaient pas l’air, une autre paire d’agents secrets, amenés là par le hasard pour le même type d’échange discret ? Ça serait un malheureux hasard.

Se pouvait-il, que deux agents amenés à se croiser pour la transmission d’une information ou d’un item quelconque, puisse avoir un coup de foudre l’un pour l’autre ? Il repassa mentalement tous ceux et toutes celles qu’il avait rencontrés jusque là. Non, ça lui semblait impossible. Ça serait vraiment un coup de malchance, en plus, parce que rien ne devait leur permettre de se revoir ensuite, c’était beaucoup trop dangereux pour leurs services respectifs.

Mais le fait était là. Alors qu’il nourrissait machinalement les canards, épiant les alentours à la recherche du contact semblait-il décidé à lui poser un lapin, ses voisins un peu plus loin sur la berge avaient, eux, l’air de faire ça par plaisir. Ou du moins, l’un était ravi de nourrir les canards, l’autre seulement de lui tenir compagnie.

Enfin, au bout d’une éternité à se refiler les bouts de pain l’un à l’autre avant de les jeter aux canards, ils finirent par épuiser leur sachet, alors que lui-même épuisait son stock de patience et de self-control. Tout ce temps perdu et toujours aucune approche ! Si sa mission en venait à rater à cause d’eux !  
Quand ils s’éloignèrent du bord de l’eau, laissant les canards repus et contents, il faillit leur lancer son propre sachet de pain après. Mais se retint juste à temps. Non, il n’allait pas, lui, fusiller ses dernières chances de passer inaperçu juste en molestant deux innocents passants. Mais il n’en pensait pas moins.

Il était temps, vraiment, qu’un quatrième larron s’avance, l’air de passer là complètement par hasard, et se mette à jeter quelques croûtons au hasard, espérant qu’un canard daignerait l’approcher.

Comme le type marmonnait dans sa barbe, d’un ton exaspéré, après les gens inconscients qui mettaient des bâtons dans les roues aux honnêtes travailleurs juste en musardant, il s’autorisa à penser que peut-être, tout n’était pas perdu. Faisant mine de s’intéresser aux canards, qui eux ne s’intéressaient plus du tout à lui, il se rapprocha du nouvel arrivant.  
Oui, ça devait être son contact. Ouf. Il était encore temps de rattraper cette mission !


End file.
